Never!
by Shirokawa Hanazuki
Summary: Pernah Kebayang Bagaimana Kehidupan Sehari-Hari Rufus Wilde dan Ayahnya, Legis Wilde?/ "Tidak Akan Pernah!" / "L – Lass, rumahmu hancur," / "Palingan mereka rebutan lagi," / "Rebutan apa?" / Fic yang Kacau dan Gaje! (Entah apa istilahnya di Fanfiction - -")


**Never!**

**Grand Chase © KOG Studio**

**XXXX**

**Never! © Mine A.K.A Shirokawa Hanazuki**

**XXXX**

**Genre: Humor(Maybe…), Family (…Maybe Not…)**

**XXXX**

**Ikuzo! 3…2…1…! Make Some Noise!**

**XXXX**

* * *

**Summary: **Pernah Kebayang Bagaimana Kehidupan Sehari-Hari Rufus Wilde dan Ayahnya, Legis Wilde?/ "Tidak Akan Pernah!" / "L – Lass, rumahmu hancur," / "Palingan mereka rebutan lagi," / "Rebutan apa?" / Fic yang Kacau dan Gaje! (Entah apa istilahnya di Fanfiction -_-")

* * *

**XXXX**

"Rufus! Kukatakan padamu agar menuruti perintahku!" ujar seorang Demon suku Haros pada seorang Demon lainnya yang tampak lebih muda darinya. Kita sebut saja namanya Legis Wilde.

"Tidak akan pernah! Kau tidak tahu sudah berapa lama kau meninggalkan aku dan pergi ke Aernas!?" ujar Rufus emosi sambil menatap tajam Legis.

"Itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya! Sekarang, ikuti perintahku! Aku ini ayahmu!" ujar Legis sama emosinya dengan Rufus. Rufus mengeluarkan Soul Arbiternya dan mengarahkannya pada Legis.

"Kau pikir aku peduli? Aku tidak peduli padamu!" ujar Rufus dengan mengeluarkan aura berwarna biru, Blue Flame.

Legis menyeringai, tak lama tubuhnya juga tertutupi aura biru yang sama sepeti Rufus. Bukan hanya itu, ditangannya kini juga terdapat Soul Arbiter yang sama persis seperti yang dimiliki Rufus.

"Cih, kau bisanya Cuma meniru!" ujar Rufus kesal karena Legis menggunakan Blue Flame dan Soul Arbiter seperti dirinya.

"Memangnya kau tak pernah dengar istilah 'Like Father, Like Son'?" jawab Legis santai. Tiba-tiba, seorang badut beserta kru-nya, jatuh dari langit dan mendarat tepat diantara mereka berdua. Kita sebut badut ini Zidler.

"Wahahaha! Kekuatan Blue Flame akan menjadi milikku! Serahkan – " belum sempat Zidler menyelesaikan dialognya, duo Wilde itu sudah menembakkan Soul arbiter mereka kearah Zidler.

"Diam! Kami lagi sibuk!" ujar mereka berdua bersamaan dan kembali adu Death-Glare, membiarkan badut itu pingsan karena serangan mereka.

"Boss! Boss! Sial! Kalian akan membayar ini!" ujar seorang kru kamera *plak!* bercanda…ehem, salah satu kru sirkus Zidler yang membawa palu mainan ukuran Gede-Banget. Author heran, jangan-jangan dia MKKM (Masa Kecil Kurang Mainan).

Anyway, kita sebut dia Hammerman – Hammerman berlari kearah Duo Wilde dan bersiap menghantamkan palunya kearah mereka berdua. Sebelum itu, Rufus dan Legis…

"Jangan…" gumam Rufus mengeluarkan Nether Blade-nya.

"Mengganggu…" gumam Legis juga mengeluarkan Nether Blade-nya menyambung perkataan Rufus.

"KAMI!" ujar mereka berdua dan melemparkan kedua Nether Blade itu dan menancap sekitar 0,01 mm di dekat kepala Hammerman itu. Hammerman langsung mingkem, mau bergerakpun susah.

"Shit! Ayah macam apa kau ini kalau hanya bisa meniru anaknya!?" ujar Rufus emosi karena lagi-lagi dia dan Legis menggunakan senjatanya yang sama.

"Enak saja! Yang bener itu kamu yang ngikutin gaya bertarung ayah!" ujar Legis tak mau kalah. Merasa tidak diperdulikan, si Hammerman langsung saja emosi berat.

"Oh ya? Tapi kempuanku ini jauh diatasmu tahu!" Rufus mulai emosi.

"Tapi awalnya kau Cuma Bounty Hunter seperti ayah, kan? Sama saja kau mengikuti jejak ayah!" bala Legis sama emosinya.

"ANJRIIIT!" ujar Hammerman yang emosinya terlepas dan men-summon beberapa Juggler. Ia berniat menyerang duo Wilde lagi.

Sementara itu, seorang anggota kru Zidler yang satu lagi tampak tidak tertarik dengan pertarungan ini sehingga ia memutuskan untuk main dengan kucing-kucingnya (baca: Singa). Kita sebut dia Oretina.

"Hah, bisa tidak sih kita datang tanpa membuat kerusuhan?" ucap Oretina sambil membelai singa miliknya.

"Tidak bisa! Juggler, Serang!" perintah Hammerman dan para Juggler itu mulai melempar bom kearah duo Wilde.

Rufus dan Legis yang melihat hal ini, mengeluarkan Shotgun mereka dan…Dungeon Battle pun dimulai!.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later…**

Lass dan Arme yang baru saja kembali dari acara nge-date mereka dikejutkan dengan kondisi rumah yang sudah tidak layak ditinggali lagi…ehem…benar-benar runtuh. Pasalnya, disana-sini terlihat lubang bekas tembakan, monster yang (tampaknya) pingsan dengan posisi tidak elit juga beberapa dinamit aktif yang bisa saja meledak saat itu juga.

Arme hanya memasang wajah "What The – " dengan mulut menganga sementara Lass hanya melihat kejadian itu dengan tatapan datar. Tiba-tiba, Rufus dan Legis keluar dari reruntuhan itu dan dengan Soul Arbiter ditangan masing-masing, mereka men-death glare satu sama lain. Ingat: Blue Flame masing-masing pihak masih aktif.

Oretina yang menyadari keberadaan Lass langsung melambai kearahnya.

"Lass! Apa kabar!" ujar Oretina santai, seakan pemandangan yang ada di belakangnya benar-benar pemandangan yang biasa. Arme hanya bisa melonggo.

"L – Lass, rumahmu hancur," ucap Arme tergagap melihat kejadian didepan matanya.

Lass hanya mengangkat sebelah bahunya kemudian mendengus.

"hmh…itu sudah biasa, palingan mereka rebutan lagi," jawab Lass acuh tak acuh. Arme memasang wajah shock mendengar jawaban Lass.

"Lagi? Memangnya mereka rebutan apaan?" Tanya Arme. Lass memandang Arme dengan tatapan datar dan kemudian menjawab.

"Rebutan Saluran TV yang Mau Ditonton,"

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"Selamat Pagi dan Berjumpa Lagi Dengan Apa Kabar Aernas, bersama saya, Elscud yang sebenarnya keberadaan saya belum sepenuhnya jelas," ucap seorang pembawa berita berambut merah yang muncul di TV yang sedang ditonton Rufus. Rufus dengan kalemnya meminum secangkir kopi yang sedari tadi menemaninya menonton TV.

"Baiklah, Persentase Tingkat Kejahatan baru-baru ini meningkat pasalnya Kabuto mulai menggunakan Edo Tensei untuk membangkitkan shinobi yang mati…tapi karena kita sudah melanggar batas Fandom lain, maka berita ini harap segera dilupakan," ucap pembawa acara itu ngawur. Rufus hampir tersedak mendengar berita itu dan menyeka mulutnya.

"Sial, padahal kemarin jiwanya si Tobi udah terlanjur aku bawa ke Underworld," gumam Rufus yang kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada TV tadi.

"Berita Selanjutnya," saat kata-kata itu dikatakan oleh si Pembawa acara, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang didobrak dan kamera yang tadinya merekam si pembawa acara menyorot asal suara itu dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah yang membawa 2 Great Sword.

"Ayah!" ujarnya sambil berlari kearah si pembawa acara, sempat menabrak kamera tadi dan membuat gambar di TV tampak tidak jelas sebelum akhirnya muncul pesan singkat bertuliskan: 'Mohon Tunggu Sebentar, Terdapat Kesalahan Teknis'.

Rufus cengo.

"Kayaknya yang tadi itu Elesis," gumamnya.

Tepat saat itu, Legis muncul entah darimana dan tampak ikut menonton acara itu.

Tiba-tiba, iklan mulai terlihat di TV

**-Iklan-**

Jin: Afika!

Afika: Iya!

Jin: Ada yang Baru Nih!

Afika: apa?

Jin: Nokia *sha Full Touch nih!

Afika: Oh, Gua udah tahu lama banget! Ketinggalan lu~

Jin: *gigit jari*

**-Iklan Selesai-**

"Ehem…maaf atas gangguan tadi. Kembali ke acara, saat ini di Underworld, para Demon dari berbagai klan tengah berkumpul dan menunggu hasil akhir para Bounty Hunter Underworld, seperti yang kita ketahui beberapa tahun silam, Legis Wilde-lah yang memegang jumlah Bounty Tertinggi," ucap pembawa berita itu – yang ngakunya Elscud – kembali membawakan berita.

"Sekarang kami akan bergabung dengan reporter kami, Dio di tempat kejadian. Dio?" ucap pembawa acara itu dan beberapa saat kemudian gambar berganti dari pembawa berita rambut merah pada seorang Demon bertanduk.

"Cih, kenapa harus aku?" Tanya reporter itu alias Dio.

"Soalnya kamu pemimpin Burning Canyon, jadi mudah masuk ketempat perkara secara gratis~!" ucap si kameramen pada Dio. Dio hanya mendengus kesal.

"Seharusnya aku tahu,"

Sementara itu, Rufus yang tengah menonton tidak dapat menyembunyikan seringainya saat melihat Dio di TV.

"Pantas dari minggu lalu dia tidak ada," gumamnya sambil meneguk lagi kopi yang tengah ia minum tadi.

Kembali ke berita, Dio yang beberapa saat yang lalu ogah-ogahan membawa acara akhirnya terbujuk juga karena ancaman seseorang tentang 'Mary Bastion' A.K.A anjing peliharaannya Ley.

"Menurut yang ditulis di kertas ini oleh editor yang sama sekali gak kreatif, hari ini bakal ada voting tentang demon tercantik di Asmodia yang dimenangkan oleh Ley von Crimson River…Ley! Jangan beri teks aneh begini!" ujar Dio sambil melemparkan kertas yang dibacanya tadi ke kamera.

"Ups~! Hehehe~! Maaf Dio~" kata si Kameramen – yang sudah pasti si Ley, mendengar dari mana asal suaranya tadi. Rufus yang menontonnya hanya terkekeh sementara Legis tengah mengobrak-abrik kulkas untuk mencari cemilan.

"Grr! Cukup! Intinya bakal ada voting tentang siapa Bounty Hunter yang nilai penghasilan Bounty-nya paling tinggi! Udah selesai! Atau kalo enggak, ku Onrush kamera itu!" ujar Dio. Gambar di TV kembali ke pembawa acara berambut merah.

"Er…maafkan temperamen Reporter kami, dia agak pemarah – coret itu – benar-benar pemarah dan tidak suka diganggu, dan – " tiba-tiba salah satu kru Tv datang dan berbisik ke pembawa acara itu.

"Kabar baru dari Underworld, akhirnya hasil voting sudah keluar," Rufus yang mendengarnya langsung semangat.

Sementara itu, tanpa Rufus sadari, ayahnya mengambil remote TV itu dan…

"Peringkat Nomor 1 Bounty Hunter di Underworld di terima oleh….Spongebob Squarepants! Spongebob Squarepants! Spongebob Squarepants!" …merubah acara yang ditonton Rufus dengan kartun anak Nicklodeon tepat saat nama nomor satu Bounty Hunter akan dibacakan. Rufus yang sempat berdiri dari tempat duduknya karena semangat tanpa berpegang pada apapun langsung terjatuh dengan wajah duluan.

"Sialan! Kembalikan Remote-nya!" ujar Rufus – yang sudah bangun dari posisi jatuhnya – berusaha merebut kembali remote yang digenggam ayahnya itu.

"Oh ayolah! Sekali-sekali kau harus santai dan menonton acara yang cocok dengan umurmu," jawab Legis.

"Aku tidak perlu! Memangnya aku baru lahir kemarin!? Lagian, itu pasti Cuma alasanmu supaya kau gak malu karena tahu anakmu ini meraih peringkat satu Bounty Hunter, kan?" ujar Rufus yang mulai bangkit berdiri, bersiap merebut kembali remote yang dipegang ayahnya itu.

"Itu tidak Benar! Sekarang, duduk kembali di kursimu dan tonton acara ini!"

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

"…dan setelah itu, Rufus menolak mentah-mentah perintah ayah, dua-duanya berantem, mereka mulai memakai Blue Flame yang memancing perhatian Zidler, Zidler pingsan, Hammerman Marah, Terjadi Dungeon Battle…End of Story," ucap Lass yang menceritakan 'kebiasaan' Step-Brother dan ayahnya. Arme hanya bisa Sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Itu…terjadi tiap hari…Cuma karena rebutan TV?" Tanya Arme ragu-ragu. Lass hanya bisa mengangguk dan mulai menarik Arme agar menjauh dari situ.

"Yuk, jemput Elesis di Stasiun TV, akhir-akhir ini dia sering kesana karena wajah pembawa acaranya mirip seseorang," ucap Lass dan mulai berjalan kembali kearah kota – berhubungan rumah Lass dekat banget dengan hutan.

"Ah! Lass! Aku juga ikut!" ujar Oretina diikuti oleh singa-singanya.

Setelah beberapa langkah dari tempat itu, mereka sempat mendengar teriakan 'Expunge!' dan suara tembakan serta ledakan dapat terdengar kemudian. Arme yang tidak tahu bakal separah ini melirik Lass ragu-ragu.

"Serius deh, lebih baik kau beli 2 TV untuk mereka," usul Arme yang melihat kebelakang dan dapat melihat kepulan asap hitam dari arah rumah Lass.

"Gak, makasih sarannya," ucap Lass dengan datar.

* * *

**-Never! (End)-**

**RnR! Maaf kalau ceritanya…er, Gak Nyambung…Kritik dan Saran diterima! :D**


End file.
